Mobile cable carriers are known, as are cable carriers which can be rendered immobile and then used as cable unwinders. See U.S. Pat No. 3,721,394, 4,184,647 and 1,825,214. However, cable carriers such as these have an on-board dispensing reel which is rotatable independently of the base or support by which the reel is rendered mobile. Therefore, the carrier is no sturdier and no less complicated than the mechanism by which the reel is rotatably mounted on the support. Also, the carrier is often top heavy in construction and/or unstable in location when the cable is being unwound from it, due to the fact that the base or support must not only be rendered immobile, but also stabilized against turning with the reel.